Tunes of the Devil, edited
by Sandylee007
Summary: NEW VERSION An exotic dancer with a harsh past and no future. A composing violinist in a huge trouble. Sparks and something much more dangerous fly when these two meet… AU YAOI NaruSasu A POTENTIAL TEN OR SO SHOT Moulin Rouge inspired
1. Interlude

A/N: Heh, as you can probably already tell, the YAOI version won, so here's the first chappy of the brandnew version! (grins) TONS OF THANK YOUS TO ALL THOSE WHO VOTED! (hugs)

DISCLAIMER: Me, OWN?! (starts laughing hysterically) Oh c'mon, I barely have a couple of pairs of socks.

WARNINGS: YAOI, language, blood, sadness… Eh… Awkay, I think I should stop while there are still some readers left. (grins sheepishly)

Awkay, I'm yawning pitiably here, so… Let's get going! (grins somewhat nervously) I really, REALLY hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

_**Tunes of the Devil, edited**_

* * *

**- '**_Our sweetest songs are those that tell of the saddest thoughts._' (Anonymous)

* * *

**Ichi** – **Interlude**

* * *

_In the very heart of a Japanese village, lay a place many resented, even more were intrigued by and several brave souls became infatuated by. This place was the nest of sin, several declared, a place that corrupted even the most innocent of hearts._

_The place was a saloon called Konoha, where people were granted unforgettable, breathtaking entertainment and illusions – never anything more, said the rules. Or well, never more unless you had the appropriate amount of money to offer. For the most realistic and sweetest of all illusions were expensive._

_In the middle of that place lived the most whispered and legendary one of its many entertainers, a young man whom almost everyone knew only by the many excotic names those who'd met him had given him. Only a selected few knew his real name. Even fewer managed to get closer to him than that._

_But then arrived a young man who was bold, or perhaps foolish, enough to break the strange place's strict rules. For he saw what no one else could behind those hard, stormy eyes – and gladly allowed his innocent heart to be taken._

_Perhaps it was a mistake._

_You always pay dearly when you try to fool fate. There's no safe way to play with fire._

* * *

_**1859**_

* * *

Ibiki didn't know how to feel as he looked at the pitiable sight before him.

In a tiny, rather dark room a young man with messy blond hair had slumped like a rag doll behind a table, one hand brought to his face. It was easy to see that the man hadn't been taking care of himself lately – he was pale and had clearly lost a lot of weight recently, and signs of sleepless nights were clearly apparent. What got to the experienced interrogator, however, were those blue eyes. There was barely any life in them; it was almost like the blond had been praying for someone to cut his existence.

It was bitterly amusing, really, that he might just end up fulfilling the man's unvoiced request.

"So, Naruto…" His voice was firm and his almost faltered spirit composed. Once again he remembered his duties. His moves were confident as he took himself a chair and sat down, close enough to the blond to make the man feel uncomfortable. "You've already been here for three days, locked up with barely any food and water. Now do you feel like talking?" He truly hoped the blond would finally be sensible. Usually he didn't mind doing his job, but now…

He couldn't understand what it was about this young man that got under his skin.

Naruto took a deep breath and licked his dry lips. He could easily see that the blond trembled uncontrollably. At first he thought that this would turn out to be just another fruitless attempt, but then… "It… started almost four years ago." The voice was weak, barely audible – it was as though the man hadn't been talking to him at all. He felt somewhat uncomfortable when seeing some tears the blond didn't bother to wipe away shimmering on those pale cheeks. "It… It started when I first met Sasuke."

* * *

_**1855**_

* * *

Nineteen-years-old Naruto was brought out of his deep slumber by an elbow that hit him so hard he nearly fell from the train's narrow seat. "Wake up, will you?" Kiba's voice carried some annoyance. "We're here."

His eyes finally opened, and he stretched while yawning foxily – then groaned and rubbed his shoulder that'd just been assaulted by his friend's attack. He cast a look of accusation towards the brunet. "What was that rude awakening all about?" He then clicked as sleep started to fade away, and winced. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Not that he could've actually blamed his friend, really…

Kiba rolled his eyes and all but glared his way. "What do you think?" His best friend gestured wildly with his hands as they started to leave the train, earning some curious and amused looks from the people they passed by. "It was your stupid idea to try and fool Gatô. It's thanks to you I had to leave my house – which I loved very much although it was too expensive and not even close to worth the rent, by the way – and that I'll get stuck here with you. I'll never get to see Karin's secret chamber. So yes, _I am_ still mad at you!"

By then they were already outside in a more or less fresh air. Naruto found himself grinning while readjusting his violin on his shoulder. "Oh, relax, will you? Things aren't that bad." Just then his blue eyes spotted something that made them flash a little. "Besides, I just found us a job."

Curious as always, Kiba also turned his gaze to find what he had. It was an advertisement attached to a rather huge, surprisingly fancy old building's door; it seemed they were looking for musicians. The salary was less than satisfactory, but still…

Now even Kiba was grinning. "Well how about that. Perhaps you're not completely useless, after all."

He snorted, then swatted his friend's head. "Shut up."

Without wasting another moment they walked right in bravely, never stopping to think – until their eyes adjusted to the building's dim gaslights and they realized just where they were. At first the place looked like just another bar; tables, masses of more or less drunken people, a foul smell… But then they discovered the stage, where a young woman with long, blond hair and blue eyes was grinning while dancing in a very suggestive manner. Her violet clothes barely covered the necessary. And finally realization dawned.

They fell absolutely pale. "Uh-huh…", they muttered together.

They were about to leave, until a man with rather bushy, white hair and mirth-filled black eyes appeared to the stage, managing to gain everyone's attention. "Ladies, and why not gentlemen as well… Now comes to moment you've all been waiting for – your favorite star is going to honor you with his presence. Play nicely, and you'll get your taste of this rare treat", the man announced with apparent excitement. His words earned a chorus of appreciative noises. "And with no further ado – I give you…!"

He never heard the name, because just then the audience exploded into cheers that wiped away absolutely everything else. Or perhaps it was his brain instead of his ears that tilted, because absolutely everything else stopped when _he_ appeared.

He jumped gracefully from a platform that'd appeared out of nowhere to nearby the roof, making everyone gasp. His unnaturally pale, almost glowing skin was barely covered at all by his deep blue and black garment, and while he started to move the fabric followed the commands of his body obediently, almost greedily. His angrily spiked, black hair he hadn't even tried to control billowed with him like a carefully controlled storm cloud. His gaze was, however, stolen by the dancer's eyes. He'd never seen as much anger and disgust as he did in those onyx pools. Gaslights, heat and his imagination must've been playing tricks with him, because for a fleeting moment he was almost sure the other male's eyes flashed red while the raven moved his body in a way that left no room for imagination. The music – if there even was such to begin with – disappeared while he watched the man spin and move like a flame out of control.

He gulped thickly while several parts of him stiffened, and realized quite faintly that his head was spinning when the raven suddenly lifted his gaze, looking directly to his eyes before spinning around again – as though dancing just for him.

_Holy…!_

That man was out of this world, he decided.

"Wow…!" was what his barely functioning brain managed to catch Kiba emit.

The man spun around and jumped twice more – making him feel even dizzier than he had already – then locked eyes with him again, effectively stealing away his sanity.

And then, before he properly realized what was happening, the raven pulled an extremely sharp dagger from the covers of his clothing, earning some whistles from the audience. In less than a blink the blade was flying directly towards him.

* * *

_**1859**_

* * *

While sitting before Ibiki's all but stony eyes he wasn't even aware of anymore, Naruto didn't know that he was already crying openly. "It started when…" He took a deep breath, absentmindedly wiping his cheeks. "… when he threw a dagger at me." Through tears a tiny, extremely sad smile found its way to his face. "That's when I fell in love."

* * *

'_The hottest love has the coldest end.'_ (Socrates)

* * *

TBC, or does it?

* * *

A/N: So… Whadda ya guys say – is this worth getting another chapter?

**PLEASE**, do leave a note – you guys gotta know how much those mean to me! Pretty pwease…?

Awkay, it's waaaaay too late around here, so I'm tuning out. (grins)

Thank you so much for reading!

'Hope I'll see ya guys around – with whichever story that may be!

Take care, un.


	2. Into The Pit of Illusions

A/N: I'm baack, and I've got chappy two with me! (grins)

First off, thank you from the bottom of my heart for those lovely reviews! (HUGS, and beams) It's because of you guys this chappy appeared, ya know? So THANK YOU! (hugs again) **Responses to anonymous reviews** can be found from underneath the chappy.

Awkay, because I've already kept babbling for quite some time… Let's rock! I really hope ya'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

**Ni** (1) – **Into The Pit of Illusions**

* * *

**_1855_**

* * *

Naruto's eyes first widened, then became squeezed tightly shut as he stared at the dagger flying directly towards him, preparing himself for absolutely anything.

A second ticked by, then another. But there wasn't that surge of pain he'd been expecting – instead the audience exploded into laughter, whistles, shouts and claps.

His eyes flew open, and a tiny breath left him when he found himself face to face with the raven-haired dancer who'd just almost slaughtered him. Pretty soon, however, the first shock became ran over by his temper. His eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you think you're doing, trying to kill clients?!" he all but snarled, earning some amusement from the audience.

The raven snorted, rolling his eyes. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't have hit you if I'd tried to?" She then gestured him to follow. "Now come on – Jiraiya's interested to hear your audition."

He arched an eyebrow, starting to follow without noticing it. "How…?!" How in the world had the word spread this fast?

"This place has ears everywhere", the raven explained without turning towards him. The other male's tone carried something that chilled him.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to beam or punch his friend when Kiba whispered to his ear. "You know what? I think he likes you."

After an exhausting number of hallways – which were painted with striking colors and decorated by bizarre artworks that made him turn his head embarrassed – they finally stopped behind a surprisingly plain-looking door. He almost held his breath while Sasuke knocked.

"_Bring them in_", a voice ordered from behind the door.

He just had to blink at what greeted them as they entered. In his regular clothes the owner, Jiraiya, seemed like… a normal, mortal man, completely different from the person who'd been glimmering on the stage. He couldn't believe someone like the older man actually owned a place like this.

"I'm Jiraiya", the man introduced himself, then pointed towards the raven. "And he's Sasuke, my best dancer. I assume he… welcomed you in."

He felt heat sneaking to his cheeks while responding dryly. "She did."

Jiraiya grinned slyly. "Now…" The man rubbed his hands together. "As you were probably told, I want a audition. Sasuke here decides whether you two will get the job or not."

Kiba grunted incoherently. He, on the other hand, swallowed thickly, feeling cold shivers.

So their fate was in Sasuke's hands – and he was going to listen to him play?

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow at his expression. "Are you fine with this?"

He nodded rapidly, fairly sure his face had fallen pale. "Y-Yeah, yeah, of course." He cleared his throat, glancing towards Kiba. "So… Are we getting started?"

The brunet nodded while pulling out a flute, appearing just as nervous as he did.

He took a deep breath, then started to play. And at that second – although his eyes strayed several times towards Sasuke – all his nervousness and insecurity floated away.

-

Although Sasuke didn't let anything show, something happened to him when Naruto started to play. The first tunes were rather mundane, but then the song came to life. The beautiful, flowing melody took him under its wing, twirled around and inside him, carried him into a whole another world. And as he looked at the musicians, he saw that they loved absolutely every note they played. He'd never seen anyone look as serene and content as Naruto did while playing his violin.

For a couple of forbidden moments his poor heart lost its way, and he made his decision.

-

As the song ended all eyes were on Sasuke. At first he remained perfectly still, then nodded slowly.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't let it show. "So…" He arched an eyebrow, somewhat cautious. "… Are we in?"

Sasuke seemed to observe him. "Yes."

A huge smirk spread to his face, growing to such magnitude that eventually his face hurt. But he couldn't bring himself to care.

Jiraiya also grinned, appearing pleased with the decision. "Well, in that case… Welcome aboard, you two!"

He and Kiba shared glances of victory.

As his eyes met Sasuke's, he wondered just what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba celebrated their victory with drinking far more than would've probably been sensible. They soon found themselves sitting in the same table with a rather colorful group of Konoha's dancers.

The blonde they'd seen dancing examined them with keen blue eyes. "So… Fresh meat, hmm? I'm Ino." She smirked. "Welcome aboard. I really hope you two know what you're getting into."

He grinned rather carelessly, taking a long sip of his drink. "Trust me, this is far from the worst place we've worked in." He then looked towards the others. "So… Who are you guys?"

A pale-haired, rather sharp teethed young man was the first one to speak. "The name's Suigetsu." The male winked, although the gesture held something almost cold. "I was watching Sasuke's performance today. You two gave us quite a show."

He coughed, nearly choking on his drink. His eyes then moved to a red-haired young man who seemed to be studying him with folded arms. "Who are you, then?"

The other male didn't speak, only looked away and took a sip of his sharp drink.

"That merry fellow is Gaara." Ino rolled her eyes. "He shines on the dance floor, but is next to nothing when it comes to social affairs." She shrugged. "Never mind about him – I doubt he's ever spoken more than one word."

The redhead gave her a glare that said it all, making most of the rest of them laugh.

It was around then Naruto couldn't hold himself back any longer. He frowned when looking around. "Where's Sasuke, anyway?"

Suigetsu's face gained an expression he didn't recognize. "He never shows up around here. Don't look so down – you'll get to play to him soon enough."

He was fairly sure he blushed faintly and would've wanted to ask more, but decided that the time wasn't right and instead started drowning himself to his drink.

Ino made a strange sound. "Okay, before the mood gets any more solemn…" She lifted her glass. "To the new arrivals!"

The rest of them joined in gladly, and loudly. For the time being all worries were forgotten.

* * *

By the time Naruto and Kiba made it to their room, they were wobbling slightly.

"This…", Kiba declared with a lifted fist. "This, was a good day. We actually got a job – soon we'll be able to pay back to Gatô." A somewhat dreamy look appeared to the boy's face. "And then… Then we'll go back home, and I'll tell Karin how I feel. I'll sweep her off her feet."

He grinned, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm going to remind you of that pledge when you're sober. She'd castrate you." He groaned after searching through the room. "So there really is no alcohol in here?"

Kiba emitted something he couldn't comprehend.

Just then a sensation of unease settled underneath his skin, making him frown and shiver. It was… almost like a tingle of some sort. Had they forgotten a window open?

Kiba gave him a weird look. "What are you fidgeting about?"

And just then he knew. "There's… something I need to do." All of a sudden he felt perfectly sober, and his heart was pounding furiously. Without much of a further explanation he made his way towards the door. "I'll be back in a bit."

He missed seeing Kiba roll his eyes while muttering something about a hopeless case and passing out.

He didn't really know what was pulling him, but he found himself climbing to the building's roof although he'd never exactly liked heights. He wasn't entirely sure why he wasn't surprised at all when realizing that despite the late hour he wasn't alone.

There was a thoughtful, faraway look on Sasuke's face while the raven stood quite close to the edge, his arms folded and gaze directed to the mostly sleeping village spreading down below.

After a couple of stilled seconds he found himself moving. "Hey." Meeting the other's gaze, he went on. "You… didn't show up to the bar today."

Sasuke looked away as he stood beside her. "Hn. I'm sure I wasn't the only one missing."

He fought against blushing, and couldn't look towards the raven anymore. "You… were the one I noticed I guess", alcohol made him sputter. Damn it, he felt like a five-year-old!

For several moments they remained in silence while he also glanced downwards, the breathtaking fall almost making him feel dizzy. He took a step backwards, gulping thickly. "Crap…"

Sasuke gave him a weird look. "You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" When he wasn't able to respond, the other went on. "Then why did you come up here?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I… don't know." He shrugged. "I've done a lot of irrational things today."

For a long while Sasuke looked at him with a strange expression that almost gave away something he couldn't read, then faced away once more a little too abruptly.

He frowned, observing the raven with his gaze. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave a 'Hn', looking back towards the village. "You sure are something else", the raven all but muttered.

Without him really noticing it at first, his hand moved until it was so close to Sasuke's that he could feel the warmth. Their fingers twitched as they fought against something neither managed to name. And quite soon the temptation became too much. Before a breath was emitted his fingers had tangled with the raven's, making the young man's hand shudder with surprise and something else.

Just as he was about to squeeze, Sasuke pulled himself free all of a sudden. He'd never seen the kind of an expression that was on the other's face when their gazes met. "I've seen your kind here before. They never last long." The onyx eyes looking directly to his were hard, but not with anger. "If you really want to work here, let's make some things clear. This place is not one for romantic stories – all love stories only last until sunrise. Becoming too attached is pointless, because nothing but illusions and shows exist here." Sasuke examined him for a moment. "And somehow… I doubt those would ever be enough for you. None of us can give you what you're looking for."

His blue eyes flamed with determination, and his chest didn't feel quite right. He had all kinds of fancy speeches planned out, but in the end he only managed a short, gruff command. "Shut up." Without any warning he leaned forward and, with courage alcohol had given him, pulled the raven into a deep kiss that most likely gave away everything swirling inside him.

And then he became aware of what he was doing, and pulled away in a blink. After meeting Sasuke's eyes he couldn't read in his current condition he did the only thing he could think of.

He left as fast as he could with shaky, unsteady steps, hoping from the bottom of his heart that in some miraculous way he wouldn't remembere what he'd just done in the morning.

-

As soon as he was left alone Sasuke groaned loudly, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He should've known that blond would only cause mess.

"Sasuke?" Turning his gaze towards the somewhat uncertain sound, he found Ino stood by the door that led to the roof. "Jiraiya wants to see you."

He nodded sharply, finally managing to pull himself back together again. He'd have to be able to take care of his duties, musicians along or not. "I'll be there soon."

His steps had never been as heavy as they were when he left the roof, trying with all his determination to forget Naruto's taste lingering in his mouth.

* * *

Naruto had hard time finding his way into his room, and he found it even more challenging to realize just what he'd done.

He'd been with barely a single mate before, and now…

What was this place doing to him?!

Kiba's slurring voice startled him so badly that he jumped high up. "'re were 'u?"

He glanced towards the brunet. "Just… Go back to sleep, will you?"

Kiba arched an eyebrow, drunken eyes trying to look at him. "'s up?"

Before he could stop it, a goofy grin that most likely revealed too much appeared to his lips. "Heh, nothing. Just… Nothing." With that he all but dashed to his bed, hiding himself carefully into the covers. "G'night."

"'Night." Kiba slurred something he couldn't make out, but seemed to pass out again before reaching the end of the sentence.

Naruto didn't sleep much that night, and when his light slumber ended in the morning the taste of Sasuke still lingered in his mouth.

* * *

About an hour after he'd met Naruto, Sasuke's head hurt while he marched towards a room he'd visited thrice a day for the past eight years. He fought to keep his expression even when Sakura emerged from the room and saw him. The other, however, seemed to see through his bluff. "What did Jiraiya want?" the pinkette inquired.

He groaned, not really wanting to respond. "Apparently there's a new, important investor on the move. We're hoping to nail him with a new show." He then forced himself to focus on other matters, and frowned. "Where's Tsunade – wasn't she supposed to check up on him?"

Sakura snorted. "It's Friday. Where do you think she is?"

Not surprised, he glanced towards the closed door, suddenly feeling cold. "How is he?"

The pinkette smiled faintly. "The usual. He doesn't have fever anymore, and he's calm. I helped him wash his lower body, but I guess you want to take care of the rest."

He nodded. "Thanks."

Just before he was in Sakura spoke once more. "Sasuke?" Their gazes met. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He gave the pinkette a loudly speaking look. With that he entered the room, although he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to.

The sight inside still felt like a fist right hitting his face, and he actually froze for several seconds.

Beside a rather worn bed stood a being who'd once been his older brother, his long black hair a tangled mess and his eyes obviously blind. The room was almost unbearably cold, especially seeing as his upper body was still bared, and he was shivering visibly. He seemed almost scared when hearing the sound of him entering and closing the door. And suddenly it was painfully obvious that he didn't recognize his presence.

/ _"Of course I'll be there. Isn't that what big brothers do?"_ /

He steeled himself with a deep breath, then spoke. "Itachi, right? I'm here to help you wash up", he stated while starting to fill a bowl with warm water. "Sit down, will you? I'll be right over."

"What's wrong?" Itachi's voice caught him so badly by surprise that he shivered. The young man didn't quite manage to look towards him while sitting. "Your voice… sounds strange."

"I'm fine." It was surprising, really, how convincing he managed to sound. He allowed his motions to be uncharacteristically soft while he handed the other a washing-cloth, then started combing his hair and helping him wash his upper body. "Now let's get you cleaned up before the water gets cold, alright?"

All of a sudden, as he moved, Itachi tensed up completely. His heart clenched painfully when desperate hope took a hold of it. "What is it?"

Itachi remained absolutely still for a moment, then shook his head. Yet again a heartbreaking look of sadness and disappointment appeared to his face, only to disappear in a flash. "I just… thought I remembered something."

He grit her teeth, trying hard to steel himself.

It'd been eight years and Itachi hadn't remembered. Why was he expecting him to do so now?

Once again his bitter thoughts were cut by her brother. The other almost managed to look towards his face. "I'm sorry, but… I don't think we've met before. What's your name?"

"Sasuke", he replied as casually as he could, focusing firmly on a knot in his hair. He'd done this a million times before, every time they met – this occasion was no different. "My name is Sasuke."

* * *

The next couple of days passed by in a blur of some sort, with Naruto and Sasuke avoiding each other. But then came the inevitable day when things had to be sorted out.

It was time for a new show's first rehearsal, and they were supposed to work together like professionals. Naruto figured that even playing on flaming carbons would've been easier.

While Jiraiya announced the roles and gave some instructions, he was so fidgety that he barely stayed on the stool he'd taken. But when the time to play arrived, everything became crystal clear once more. He started playing the violin and Sasuke danced, as though they'd been following a manuscript that wasn't written on paper.

They barely even noticed it, but they kept looking at each other as the music and dance proceeded, transporting them into some other reality.

Naruto worked his hardest to ignore Ino's hands on Sasuke's skin, fought to forget that in this dance – in this show – he wouldn't be allowed to touch the raven. And Sasuke managed to forget to whom he'd soon perform.

As Sasuke twirled around time after time, moved around Suigetsu like a moth, Naruto became entranced. He, of course, couldn't possibly know that his music did the same trick to to the raven.

And then, with the final notes from his violin, it was over. The dancers stilled. The magic vanished, leaving him blinking.

"Excellent work, everyone!" Jiraiya complimented with clearly apparent excitement and relief. "This is going to be a fantastic show."

While most of the group cheered, Naruto glanced towards Sasuke. He felt a flare he recognized far too well when noticing how Suigetsu walked up to the raven and the man's hand rested on the other far longer than would've been necessary.

Kiba gave him a push. "Just go to him, will you?"

He sent something close to a glare towards his friend. "I'm trying, okay?" With that he took a deep breath and – gathering together all his determination – walked up to Sasuke. "We have to talk."

Seeming reluctant to do so, Suigetsu took his cue to leave.

Sasuke's eyes flashed like those of a trapped animal's when the raven looked towards him. "There's nothing to be talked about. You kissed me. So what – do you think you're the first one who's ever done that?" The raven paused for a second, taking a deep, slightly wheezing breath. "Do I really need to tell you again? This…" He gestured around. "… is all business, understood? Never anything else. Everyone in here knows it and respects it, so why can't you?"

He frowned while looking at the other's face. Sasuke seemed… fazed, almost, all of a sudden. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but before he could ever answer the raven slumped forward, straight to his arms. Naruto's heart skipped a beat – out of worry and something else – and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make a sound.

And then, just as suddenly as he'd collapsed, Sasuke was moving again. The raven moaned, blinking thrice.

"Sasuke?" He wished his tone hadn't shuddered the way it did. His arms wrapped even tighter without him noticing it. "What the heck happened?"

Sasuke opened his eyes halfway and coughed once. "This outfit…", the other groaned with apparent annoyance, forgetting to fight his way out of his hold. Was Sasuke shivering, or was it just him? "I already told Jiraiya it's too damn tight."

Naruto grinned lightly with relief, not managing to let go of Sasuke.

The others, on the other hand, looked on with some worry-mixed curiosity, seeing much too clearly what was inevitably stirring to life between those two.

* * *

To Naruto, that day was the start of a long battle he was determined not to lose. He was in love – of that he was sure – and he was going to do whatever it took to make sure Sasuke knew it as well.

No matter how hard Sasuke struggled back he kept trying, never giving up. And during the following two months the raven's resistance started to crumble, piece by piece.

Neither of them, however, knew that the game would soon have other players along…

* * *

TBC, no?

* * *

A/N: Oh dear… Things sure are heating up, huh? (grins)

Awkay, I'm in a pretty huge hurry so I've gotta get going. **PLEASE**, do leave a review to let me know what you thought, and if you deserve this worth continuing! **The next chapter would mark the beginning of never before seen stuff.**

IN THE NEXT ONE: Naruto manages to break some barriers and the heat rises – but then a new face shows up to make things a lot more tricky. How will the dance continue when three try to join the tango?

Until next time, folks – whichever story that may be with!

Be good!

* * *

**IC**: (beams) Yay!  
Gigantic thank yous for the review!  
I really hope I'll keep seeing ya around.


End file.
